Illusion - HIATUS AS OF 2016JUNE9
by SilentReaderForever
Summary: A group of girls finds themselves stranded on an island after a terrible crash. Soon, they find out that they aren't the only ones there. Can everyone band together in order to survive? Or will they fall into an illusion?
1. Terror in the Skies

**A/N:** Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction that I have published. After countless hours of reading story after story, I finally got the courage to post mine here, too. I also wanted to let you know that not only am I not English, so the "British slang" will most likely not be used (even if I try to use it, it would probably be incorrect), but also I am not a writing major or anything related. I am purely another amateur writer who fantasizes about random scenes with fictional characters, so I deeply apologize for any grammatical/spelling/punctuation mistakes. Formatting, too, I am not a specialist in. Thank you for showing some interest in my story, as I am not so good with summaries. Enjoy!

* * *

I looked around the plane, double checking the amount of girls that were here. There were the younger girls in the front and the older ones towards the back, save for the few adults that accompanied us. After confirming with the attendant that we had everyone, I stood up on my seat and smoothed down my pleated skirt.

"Alright, everybody," I said, capturing the attention of everyone, "Ms. DeLaney has put me in charge while she rests, so please listen and obey the adults here. The pilot told us that the flight should take only about 2 hours from here to London, so sit tight for a bit."

I sat back down and heard the faint mutterings of disapproval from the others. The girl next to me noticed my discomfort and leaned towards me.

"Don't mind those brats, Lilith. They're just jealous that DeLaney doesn't like them as much," she confronted me. A piece of her wavy brown hair kept moving toward her lipstick stained lips as she talked and I noticed that some of her powder foundation had rubbed off onto her standard white blouse. As she went about telling me how annoying the little ones were, I really studied her. I've definitely seen her in some of my classes and I knew she was one of the richer girls at our academy. Was she the one that bought the huge stuffed frog yesterday?

"And, my sister knew Reita's cousin, so that's why we don't like each other. Lilith, hello? Are you even listening?" the girl questioned. I completely blanked out and had no idea what she was even talking about. What should I do?

"There's hair in your mouth," I suddenly blurted. The girl looked down and shuffled in her seat. My face was burning with embarrassment as I tried to fix the situation.

"I, um, I'm sorry. I was too busy looking at your shoulder and thinking. There is a bit of face make up on it…" I trailed off and wiped my clammy hands on my skirt. Gosh, why'd I have to be so creepy like that? What person in their right minds would study a person like I did? I made everything so awkward.

A high pitched giggle broke me out of my self-loathing.

"Oh, thank you! I fell asleep on the bus ride to Oslo and some of it must've rubbed off. Honestly, I'm so tired from walking everywhere; so exhausting. My mum and dad should be surprised at the souvenirs I bought them, though; hopefully they'll enjoy them. Did you get anything for your folks?" I turned my head to see her smiling brightly, seeming as if she forgot my awkwardness from a moment ago. I paused as I thought about my response. What should I tell her? That my parents couldn't give a care and made me pay for this school trip myself? That I could hear them whispering things about how they wish the plane would crash on the way to Norway? All this would only freak her out again.

"I got my mum a small trinket because she likes those things, and I got my dad a keychain to put with his keys," I sputtered out the first lie that came to mind. The devil should be very disappointed in me; these weren't convincing enough. Quickly, I changed the subject.

"I actually didn't pick up on your name. You seem to already know me," I smiled at her. She shook her wild bangs out of her green eyes and gave me a blank stare.

"Lilith, come on, you don't remember me? We worked on so many group projects together! I'm also in the special class for biology?" Her eyes kept pleading with me as I wracked my brain for the name of a girl with messy brown hair, green eyes, and strong cheekbones. Nothing came up. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Evie! Come on, how do you _not_ remember a name like that! My name is Evie Connor: grade 9, well, now grade 10, I guess, I am in over half of your classes, and you and me once got into trouble with Headmaster Price. Do you remember now?" Connor…Evie…putting gum into Lucy Gopp's hair…Headmaster Price…some things are coming back.

"Oh, of course, Evie! I am so sorry. My mind is just all over the place, you know? I mean, it's finally the end of the year and we just had a fun trip to Norway and I'm just so anxious to get back home!" I blabbered on and on.

"I understand, it is pretty exciting to get back to London. I still don't understand why DeLaney made us wear our uniforms back, though. Weird."

I watched as Evie turned her head out the window and let out a sigh. I wondered when we were going to leave this airport! We've been sitting in the middle of the runway for almost half an hour! As soon as I unbuckled my seat belt, the overhead lights dimmed and a low voice came over the speaker.

"Hello, ladies! I am pilot John and my co-pilot, Marcus is next to me. We will be flying you all back to your homes in London. Please buckle up and don't be afraid to push the overhead button for help. Our wonderful attendants, Christy and Wilma, will be there soon to assist you. Thank you, and enjoy flight 0283 from Oslo, Norway to London, England."

Another body was soon felt squeezed into the other seat next to me. I looked over to see a pudgy girl, appearing to be a couple years younger than me, wipe some sweat from her forehead. I gave her a big smile.

"Hey, you're a little late, aren't you?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Yeah, I am. And I'm awfully sorry 'bout it. I held up this whole flight and—"

A loud flight attendant yelling the safety precautions and information interrupted the girl's speech. After the lady was done and buckled in, the girl continued on.

"Are you excited to get back home?" she noisily questioned, "Your friend over there looks bored to pieces. I wouldn't blame her. Oh, look we are moving!" God, this person was annoying. I looked past Evie's head to see that we were starting to move faster and faster against the pavement until we finally lifted off the ground. My stomach did a few flips and Evie turned around to beam at me. I opened my mouth to say something but the girl to my left nudged me.

"Hey," she said, "do you have any snacks? I'm super hungry."

This girl was slowly beginning to unravel the bad mean side of me. She turned her head so I thought this was a great time to poke her right in the neck fat.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Penelope, but my friends all call me Pene, like the pasta!"

"Well, Pene the Pasta, I do hate it when people bug me when I'm trying to read, so do refrain from talking much," I said in the snottiest tone I could muster. I pulled up a book and started reading. I looked over at Evie, who already started to dooze off. This was only a short 2 hour flight, so sleeping wouldn't do any good, only make you even more tired.

I didn't hear any more of Penelope until about forty five minutes into the flight when she shook my arm wildly. I was getting to a really juicy part of my book, and she interrupts me _now_!

"What?" I hissed.

Penelope was shaking violently and I was afraid she was going to make the whole plane go off track.

"D-do you feel that? The moving?" she said so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"Relax, it's just turbulence. Every plane runs into this. Haven't you ever been flying before?" I gave her an unconvinced look. If this little thing was playing with me...

"I have been in a plane before. But, but this is different. It's, like, real shaky right now. Too shaky, huh?" Pene slowly whispered. She looked like she was about the throw up. I quickly grabbed the paper bag that was in the seat slot in front of me and shoved it into her chubby hands.

"Throw up in this, please. I only brought one change of my school clothes and I can't have yack all over me." Lord knows Evie would be in cardiac arrest having to wake up to someone puking all over her. Well, all over me, actually.

As Pene put her mouth tentively up to the opening of the bag, the plane lurched back and my neck quickly snapped back into my headrest.

"What the hell? What did we just hit?" I looked around to see many of the younger girls clutching their stuffed bears and holding hands. Someone groaned beside me.

"Did we just land, Lilith?" Evie groggily asked. I looked out the small window. It was still bright outside but we were surrounded by a thick fog.

Another impact was felt on the whole left side of the plane as we slowly tilted sideways. My heartbeat quicked immensely. What was happening? Are we going down? Maybe Pene was right.

All of the girls on the left side of the plane started crying and shrieking. Well, if we were going down, I certainly don't want all of us to be running around crazily. I saw some of the adults get out of their seats to comfort the little ones in the front. Out of instinct, I unbuckled my belt and stood up on my seat once again. I looked down to see all sorts of trembling and tear streaked girls.

"Girls, please, calm down!" I yelled, "Just listen and be quiet. It appears that we may be going down. But this is not a reason to cry and freak - there are 2 blowup rafts on here. What we are going to do is throw the rafts down and jump out of the plane. We are steadily heading towards the water anyway, so just think of the jump as you jumping off of your diving board into your pool!"

Some of the girls paused their crying but others wailed even harder. At this rate no one is going to listen to me.

"One of the adults," I went on again, "will open the hatch. From there we will jump out in pairs. As soon as you hit the water, swim up and try to grab a hold onto the raft. Get into it and wait for the rest of us. We should be close to London, so don't fret. Listen, the more we panic, the less will get done! Okay, let's go!" I hopped off the seat and immediately went to the younger girls. I tried my best to reassure them, but the tears coming from their eyes told me that they didn't believe me. The plane was getting closer and closer to the water. And I wasn't going to let all of us drown in the North Sea.

I looked over to see Ms. Jensen and Mrs. Poyier turning the door's hatch. The door was swung open and Ms. Jensen was sucked out into the sky. My eyes widened as I saw Mrs. Poyier struggling to hold onto the door. I could hear her screams as she was too sucked into the air.

"Mom!" a panicked girl ran after her mother.

"No! No, you can't go after her! Stop, ple—"

But before I could reach her, she jumped. I frantically looked around at the girls. They were screaming and running around. They weren't listening to what I directed them to do! Evie turned to me and she hugged me tightly. Tears were starting to form into her eyes, but I couldn't see much else because my blond locks were blowing all about my face. I looked over at Pene and saw her hurling her guts out. Poor girl.

A few girls started to shuffle towards the exit. They all held onto each other and it seemed as if their tears mixed into one.

"We've got to do this! Lilith said this was the only way to survive!" one of the girls shouted at the little ones. And as one, all three of them jumped. Some of the remaining adults helped the others get out of their seats and soon a line was formed to jump out of the plane. Evie grabbed my hand.

"We are jumping out of this thing together. And we are going to survive," she gave me a forced smile. The only thing I could do in return was squeeze her hand. The line was starting to end and I took one last look around the plane. Wait, Ms. DeLaney was still sitting down! I ran over to her and urged her to get up, but she simply kissed my hands and told me she wanted this. I suppressed a sob as I ran away from my loving teacher. How could this day go to ashes to quickly?

Evie pulled my hand and she hugged me. Instead of going together, though, she released me and dove into the ocean below. I turned around so that my back would hit the water instead of my face and took one step backwards. I felt the rush of the air as I fell. I saw the countless blood splatters on the side of the plane and the wings from all those girls who thought they'd go on by themselves. I shut my eyes as I felt the ocean sting my back.


	2. Impossible

**A/N:** Hello, again! I'm back with my second chapter. I realized that I did have a few typos in my previous chapter and I apologize for them. I'll be re-editing everything once this is full completed.

* * *

It felt as if all the wind had been knocked out of me. Hell, all of the wind _was_ knocked out of me. For a minute, I just let myself sink towards the bottom of the ocean. I could hardly breathe and my arms and legs weren't moving. Was I dead? Or was this just a horrible nightmare that I would soon wake up from? I opened my eyes only to feel a great surge of pain. Saltwater, great. How am I supposed to see anything, now? Suddenly, my right arm was being tugged up and within seconds I surfaced the water.

"You," someone choked, "come on, get to the raft! Hurry!"

I did my best to kick and paddle my way to the big orange raft, all while coughing and sputtering like a madman. Somebody grabbed my hand to pull me up and I was soon embraced in a large hug.

"Lilith, God, you're okay! You survived, thank heavens!" Evie yelled.

I lifted my head off of her shoulder to look around. There were about 8 other girls on our raft and 13 on the other. There were 47 total people aboard that plane, including both the pilots and the attendants. The only conclusion that I could come up with for the others is that they either drowned or died on impact. I slowly sat up and coughed out everything that had come in contact with my mouth.

"Wh-who all do we have here?" I asked. Penelope wasn't on either of the rafts. Although I snapped at her, there was a new place of sympathy for her in my heart. A smaller girl crawled over to me and started to cry.

"All of the adults," she hiccupped, "aren't here. Where are they? What happened? Are we gonna die out here?"

"Shh," I cooed, "it will be alright. Girls! It appears that all of the adults have either died or had remained in the wreckage. Again, do not panic. We were on our way to the mainland, so just a couple hours of floating in these—"

"Shut up, Ms. Bossy!" someone interrupted. I wasn't too entirely taken aback; Ms. DeLaney had, in fact, put me in charge of everyone, so I could see why the others might get jealous. I was a natural-born leader, but I was certainly not bossy or rude all the time. Sure, I messed around with Pene, but I didn't do that usually. It must've just been my anger from thinking about my parents. I shouldn't worry over it too much, though, because she was gone and I was not. Survival was the only thing on my mind.

"Listen, I know that it may seem like I'm bossing you guys around, but until we get back to England, you'll have to obey me, okay? This is the only way we can keep order around here!" I persuaded them.

Some of the girls rolled their eyes or huffed and looked away. If this is how it's going to be, so be it. We drifted in the rafts for another 20 minutes until someone called out.

"Look, everyone!" she exclaimed, "Land, we can finally go home!" I turned my head and squinted off into the distance. That sure wasn't England. England didn't have trees like that or sand like that piece of land. Faintly, I could see some smoke coming from the top of the island. What in the world? Was there a fire on the mountain?

"Girls," I hesitated, "I'm not sure if this is home. This looks like an island of some sorts, you see. England doesn't look like that." The females muttered to themselves again and reached their arms into the water. What? They started to make paddling motions with their arms, rowing the boats closer and closer to the island. In a matter of minutes, we reached the shore. We all hopped out of the rafts and stretched, some even throwing up.

"Everyone, can I get your attention?" I asked loudly. Some turned their full attention to me; others did not and instead waded in the ocean.

"First, we need to find some food and clean water, if possible. After that, we'll have to make shelters. It's getting darker, so we will have to hurry. Two groups; one to get food and one to make shelter. Who'd like to find food?"

Several of the little ones raised their hands.

"Now, who'd like to make little huts?" no one raised their hands, so I pointed to a group of girls that were huddled in a circle.

"You guys will be in charge of making shelter for all of us."

"Excuse me, who made _you_ the boss around here? We just got stranded on this island here and you're shouting out commands? Over half of the people on the plane _died_. Shouldn't we be concerned about _that_? So eager, aren't we?" she snickered to her friends. I balled my hands up into fists.

"This is the only way we are going to live. We need someone to lead. Without a leader, we'll go into chaos," I explained, "I realize that many died, but what can we do about it? Do _you_ want to die here?"

The girl popped a hip out and rolled her eyes. Evie stuck her tongue out at the rude girl and turned towards me.

"Don't mind them," she whispered, "If they won't listen, then they'll just die out here." I nodded my head in agreement. As cruel as that sounded, it was true. If you didn't want to be helped, then help won't be given.

"Alright," I clapped my hands, "let's start to—"

I was immediately interrupted by sounds of hooting and hollering. A large band of boys, big and small, ran out of the trees.

"Girls! Look, Jack, there's others here!" a little boy yelled. I looked around, confused. All of the other ladies grouped behind me and nudged me forward.

A tall boy with messy red hair ran out behind the boys. A blush began to form on my face as I noticed how little clothing he was wearing: just a simple brown cloth covering his lower half. The majority of his face and chest were also covered with streaks of dark brown, red, and yellow.

"When did you get here?" he shouted out. I looked at the others and they held a similar appearance of messiness and wildness. It almost seemed like they were on this island for a while.

"We just got here. Our plane crashed on the way to London and we arrived here on rafts," I said.

"I asked a simple question; you didn't have to give me a full explanation," the boy smirked. My face heated up even more.

"H-how long have you been here?" I stuttered. Stupid, stupid stupid! It looks like I'm scared of him! The boy looked me over and I could feel his and the other's eyes roaming all over me. I shuffled in my stance as I focused on his face. He had strong features in his face, although it was hard to really point out because of the paint. His eyes looked like a greyish, bland color, but beside that, his body was lank and skinny. I quickly averted my eyes as I realized I was fully giving him a once-over.

"I don't know, a few days? A week? Time flies by so fast on this island," he looked to the left. The girl beside me looked like she was going to pass out. I leaned down to her.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked. Her wide eyes stared back up at me.

"These boys are so cute, I can't handle it," she loudly proclaimed. The whole of boys looked in our general direction and doubled over with laughter. I pitied the poor girl for being so embarrassed.

The trees started to rustle again and a boy with fair hair and light eyes came out. With him was a chubby boy with big round glasses on his face.

"Jack, you're supposed to be—" the fair haired boy was cut off as he stood starring at the 22 girls in front of him. Jack told the other boy about us and he nodded as if he understood.

"Well, uh, welcome to the island," the blond started, "I'm Ralph, and it seems that you just got here. I'm the chief; the littluns and I are responsible for building shelter. Jack, here, and his hunters get the meat." Jack stepped up and puffed out his chest.

I looked over at Evie and I could've sworn that her eyes were on Ralph the whole time. I couldn't blame her, though; Ralph was athletically built, thin, but still had some muscle. His features were a large contrast to Jack. Ralph's face appeared softer and more evenly made, whereas Jack's face jutted out, but not to the point where he was unattractive. Unlike Jack, Ralph had ripped shorts on and had "clean" looking skin. Both boys had their special charm, even their companions, maybe with an exception for the fat one. He just didn't look like the charmer. His nose was upturned in a strange way and his mouth remained open the whole time. Gosh, I hope a fly goes into his mouth.

I laughed at the thought and realized that everyone else was in the middle of talking. All heads were turned towards me as I tried to control my laughter.

"What's so funny, blondie?" Jack questioned with an amused look.

"Yeah! You've been starrin' at me this whole time then you go on and laugh and such!" the fat one butted in. Jack huffed loudly and got into his face.

"Shut up, Piggy! No one asked for your thoughts!" Jack commanded.

I laughed some more at the name Jack gave him. _Piggy_ was brilliant; his nose even resembled that of a pig! I couldn't believe how rude I was being, though. It seemed like I was being terrible to others because there was no adult to reprimand me.

"Piggy?" I questioned with a laugh, "Is that your name?"

"N-no! No, that was the stupid name the others gave me! My name is not—" Piggy huffed but then fell to the ground. My eyes widened as I knelt down to see if he was okay.

"Relax, he does this all the time. His ass-mar gets in the way whenever he gets worked up. Pathetic fatty," Jack sneered down at him. I wouldn't quite call him pathetic, or even a fatty. And _ass-mar_? Did he mean asthma? The others laughed with the exception of Ralph. It seemed like they made fun of Piggy quite often.

Something sharp hit my arm and I gasped in pain. I looked to my right to see a boy with dark skin and even darker hair holding a sharp stick to my forearm. I slowly stepped away, but he just walked closer.

"What are you doing?" I hesitated. This thing wasn't just a small twig; rather, it was a huge spear. Remnants of what appeared to be blood covered the base. What the hell? What were they doing here?

"Roger!" Jack yelled, "Get your ass back over here! We'll have to use that to hunt our next meal." Oh. So they're using them to kill meat.

"What are your names?" Ralph politely asked. Each girl said their name and blushed when he smiled at them. Finally, once it came to me, I said my name and was about to ask how old they were when I was pushed down into the sand. I brushed the sand off of my face and damp clothes as I turned around. The girl that previously asked me why I was so bossy smirked at me.

'That's what you get,' she mouthed at me. I glared daggers into her crinkled button-up.

"So, how old are you boys?" she asked with an evil grin, "I'm 13 years old and I'm about to be in year 8!" Jack told the littluns to go back to finding fruit as he responded.

"You don't seem like you should be a teenager, not with jealously pushing down a girl older than you," he mused. I smiled at his act of defending me. The girl's eyes shot to the ground as she was scolded by a boy she formerly liked.

I looked down at her fancy dress shoes and grabbed a handful of sand.

"What, you gonna try to throw sand at my face? I dare you; if you get sand in my hair, I'll kill you!" she stepped back.

"I'm not going to throw it in your face; that isn't what a lady does," I said placidly and threw the sand into her seven-hundred dollar shoes. The girl looked at me in shock and ran away, flailing her arms all over the place and cursing me. Drama queen. Jack and Ralph gave me grins of approval.

"I'm sixteen, soon to be seventeen; going into year 11 once I get off of this drab island. Whenever that may be," Jack looked to the left.

I noted that most of the other girls trotted off with the littluns to go find fruit or had ran off to play in the shore. Now it was just the four elders, Piggy, and Roger left.

"I just turned sixteen. Two days before we crashed, actually. What a great birthday gift, huh?" Ralph added in, "But how about you two? Seems like you're older than the rest."

"Yeah, we are. I'm also 16 and I'll be in year 10 soon, too. It's mighty hard to control these brats," Evie blew a piece of hair from her eyes.

"My sixteenth birthday is in 4 days," I gave a small wave to them from the ground, "I agree with you: what an awesome surprise party this is. So, are you two the most reliable ones here?"

Ralph shook his head and laughed.

"_I_ am," Ralph cleared, "He just hunts." Jack glared at Ralph and I could tell his ego was hurt a bit.

"Don't believe that twit. I'm just as reliable as he is, perhaps even more," he said. Ralph coughed and helped me up off the ground. From the corner of my eye, I could see Jack stormily looking at Ralph, appearing as if he was jealous. The dark haired boy eyed me suspiciously as I brushed more sand off of my knees and legs. That boy sure was different.

"I'll show you to our little camp area. We also have some water and fruit for you to have. Let's see," Ralph paused, thinking, "later on, Jack will bring a pig for us to cook and eat, and we'll make sure you guys have a good time," Ralph reassured us. Yeah, _good time_. How could I have a good time while I'm stranded on an island with a bunch of immature little boys and girls? Especially with a person who liked to poke me with spears!

* * *

**A/N 2:** I set this scene (pretty much the whole plot, too) in the middle of the North Sea between Norway and the United Kingdom. I have no idea if there even are islands in that sea, so I am just going to pretend that there are islands there that no one really knows about. And the islands are somewhat tropical (yes, I know). This whole story seems so unrealistic, but I promise: it WILL get better. I know, you may be thinking that this has nothing to do with Lord of the Flies...yet! I wrote a huge outline and I'm very excited to expand on it! See you next chapter!

*Thankful time*

**midevilrobot:** THANK YOU, GOOD FRIEND, YOU

**Guest:** Thank you so much *bows* You are too nice

**AmethystWren:** Holy cow! Thank you so so much! I am so glad that you recognized what I was trying to imply! I'm fangirling about your review over here because that's how happy I am!


	3. Confusion

**A/N:** Hi again! Thank you for the reviews! I wanted to make another thing clear that this story will not entirely follow the whole plot of LOTF. Unlike other fics that include every single event that happened in the book, _Illusion_ will not mention every one. The girls arrived at the island about a week after the boys arrived, and in LOTF, most of the events happened within a week! But don't worry; I will still include major events. I don't want to explain everything right now, so I'll let you observe that as the story progresses.

* * *

I massaged my sore legs and arms while sitting on the log Ralph directed Evie and me to go to. He told us to stay near the fire and try to entertain the littluns so he could fetch some fruit. Jack and his hunters went out hunting to find meat, too.

"Can you believe he's making us watch these kids?" Evie sighed, "I'm so worn out from the crash and I need to lay down or something, otherwise I'm going to _die_." She stood up and moved closer to the fire.

As Evie complained, I managed to make small talk with Piggy and a small blue-eyed boy named Simon. They both brought great company, although the fat one tended to over use his freedom of speech.

"The other girls don't like you, huh? They laugh and sneer at you, too. You must've done somethin' awful to them because you seem like a nice girl inside and all," Piggy went on. I looked over at Simon who was sitting quietly and looking at the fire.

"It's not that the girls hate me. I think, at least. Our head teacher put me in charge of everyone so I fulfilled my duties like she told me to," I shrugged my shoulders, "They just wanted to be in charge, too."

"It's going to get pretty lonely here, soon," Simon murmured. As the hour went by, I realized that Simon didn't talk much, and when he did, it was a series of short, cryptic messages that didn't make sense. Evie looked back at Simon then shot me a strange look.

"No, I don't think so, Simon. I mean, Ralph and them should be back soon with food. Then," Evie paused, "I guess we'll have fun? I don't know; what _do_ you guys do here?" I nodded my head in agreement.

We were here for almost half a day and all I saw were the kids finding fruits and playing in the waters. I assumed that the older boys would hunt for the majority of the day, but other than that, I had no clue what else they did here.

But what I really wanted to find out is where they bathed and cleaned up. Surely they didn't use the ocean all the time; that salt water wouldn't do much good to your skin.

"Me and Simon just sit and watch the littluns all day while Ralph and Jack have all sorts of fun. Even the chillun' have fun playing. We'll have more fun now that you two are here, though, 'cause we can't watch small boys and girls alone, right?" Piggy raised his eyebrows at me. Why does he expect Evie and me to help babysit the kids? We're as old as Jack and Ralph, so why would we be here suffering and not having fun with the rest of them? I changed the subject.

"Can you guys show us where you wash up? I feel all dirty and would like to freshen up before bed," I asked.

"You say freshen, but there's not much to fre—"

"Shut up, Piggy," I shot him an angry look. What has gotten into me! Maybe it's because I'm being influenced by the crude mouth of Jack that I'm acting this way. Piggy shrunk away from me. Now he thinks I'm like them! Just fabulous!

Simon stood and started walking into the jungle. Evie pulled me up from the log and beckoned me over. After walking for about five minutes we came to a beautiful stream full of water, but not just any water – fresh water.

"We usually use leaves to scrub our bodies; I hope you don't mind that. I don't think anyone will come over here, so do whatever, but make sure to come back to the fire once you're done," Simon told us.

"Thank you very much, Simon!" I turned to Piggy, "And you, too, Piggy." They both blushed as if this was the first time they were ever thanked by a female. As soon as they were out of eye sight, Evie stripped down to her bare bottom.

"Evie!" I laughed and covered my eyes, "Tell me before you get all naked!" Evie giggled and I heard her splash into the water.

"You can look now, Lilith. I didn't know you were such a little pansy," she giggled some more. _Pansy?_

"Hey, I am not a pansy! I am a strong and wonderful woman!" I shouted and laughed some more. I unbuttoned my shirt, unzipped my skirt, and took off my shoes and socks. I left my underwear on because I didn't know what kinds of other things lived in these waters. I sunk down into the cool water and grabbed a leaf to scrub my arms.

"Ah," I sighed in relief, "this is so nice. The best part of my day, actually." I closed my eyes to revel in the calming water.

"I agree, I agree. I can't wait to get back and see Ralph and the delicious food they found," Evie also sighed in content.

I opened my eyes and grabbed my discarded clothes to wash them from the salt and dirt. The way Evie always talked about Ralph made it sound like she had a little crush.

"Do you like Ralph?" I bluntly asked. Evie's face flushed and she looked away from me.

"I-I don't know," she quietly answered. Yeah, she totally liked him. I splashed some water towards her.

"Come on, it's not a big deal; I'm sure all of the other girls have crushes on him, too," I smiled. She looked back and me and gave me a sad smile. What was she so sad about? I'll ask her about it later, though, because if I ask now it might make things awkward.

Suddenly, we heard the sound of a horn and got out of the water. I quickly shook out my limbs and tried my best to comb out my tangled hair. Evie was mimicking my actions, trying to dry off as well. Once I was somewhat dry, I shrugged my almost dry clothes on and shoved my shoes onto my feet. It was probably a bad idea to wash my clothes; now they were wet and clung to my newly-cleansed skin. Evie started off into the forest but never said a word to me.

"Hey, hey, wait, Evie!" I said. I was still gathering up my socks and wringing out my shirt. I ran after her but she was nowhere to be seen. Where was I? Dumbly, I hadn't paid any attention when Simon and Piggy lead us out here, and now I didn't know how to get back. What made Evie storm off like that? It must've been me talking about who she liked; I understood that crushes were a sensitive topic, but she didn't have to leave without me!

I walked for many minutes, but it seemed like hours went by. I heard the shouts and yelling from the boys, but when I tried to go towards the noise, it bounced back and the sound was heard from the other side of the trees. Which was the right way? Normally, any other girl would start to cry and just give up, but I was not a puny weakling. Ms. DeLaney always believed in me, and if she saw me crying, she'd give me a small whack in the head and tell me to "woman-up." I smiled at the thought and kept walking.

The sun was slowly setting and I still hadn't found my way back. I stopped in my tracks when I heard a faint rustling behind me. It's just the wind, silly; don't be like a weak little child, Lilith! I started to walk again but large arms encircled my waist and pulled me to the ground. I felt warmth underneath me and froze. This better not be that dark-haired kid. I'll beat the hell out of that kid for tackling me. I rolled to the side and got up.

I brushed some of the dirt that stuck to my skin off and shook my head.

"What was that for! You could've just—" I finally looked up to see that it was not, in fact, the spear kid, but Jack, smirking up at me from the ground. I rolled my eyes. What was _he_ doing out here?

"You," I said, "Aren't you supposed to be with the others?" I asked sarcastically.

Jack stood up and backed me up against a tree. He tilted his head and examined my face.

"What's with the attitude, beautiful? Shouldn't _I_ be asking you that question?" I blushed when he called me 'beautiful' but immediately got back my composure. This was not some cute school boy; this was an over-confident jerk who wanted everyone to bow down to him.

"Don't call me that," I said quickly.

Jack laughed.

"Why not, _beautiful_?" Jack teased me.

"God," I pushed him away, "Can you just show me back to camp? Ralph wanted us back to watch the little kids."

"Us?" he questioned, "I don't see your annoying friend over here. What, did you abandon her somewhere?"

"Evie left me, okay? Can we go now?" He was the annoying one, not Evie.

"What's with you, Lilith? I've been trying to make small talk with you, but it seems like you hate me," Jack pouted.

My heartbeat quickened; that was the first time he said my name. No, no, no. Shut up, Lilith. Why does your name make you flush. No.

"I thought that you'd be a little pansy out here alone, so I thought I'd give you company," Jack went on again.

Pansy. This was the second time someone had called me a pansy. I huffed and stomped away from him, but he grabbed my wrist to pull me back. So, I acted on my reflexes and kicked him in the shin.

"Shit, Lilith," Jack moaned, "What was that for?"

"Originally, I was going to slap you, but I knew you'd see that coming. I hate name calling, Jack," I turned around again and ran off to another sound of a horn.

* * *

**A/N 2: **This chapter is a bit shorter (I guess my chapters are already short as they are) than the two proceeding it, but more action is to come~!

*More thankful time*

**ChesireKitty27:** Don't you worry, I still haven't properly introduced the other characters! :) But you will get your JackXOC! I'm really excited to get that posted for you!

**DarkAngel:** Thank you. Yeah idk what happened with that chapter?! But I got it all fixed up!


	4. Last Names

**A/N:** Hello! Thank you for reading. Sometimes I actually hate reading your reviews because they praise me so much! I'm afraid that my chapters won't live up to what you expected! :( I actually write this story chapter by chapter, so I apologize (again) for slow updating or any mumbo-jumbo mess you happen to see. I also write this at around 12 in the morning. I still try my best to proof-read it, but I understand that there may be mistakes. Another note, if my updates are slowing, please don't worry! (Ugh since I'm still a student I'm given summer projects and assignments bleh) I don't care if this story takes 37 years for me to finish - but IT WILL successfully come to an end!

* * *

I emerged from the trees to finally see the others. I walked over to the fire and sat down on a log. It seemed like everyone had eaten their share of food and was talking amongst themselves. Ralph came over and sat by me.

"Where did you run off to? I saw Evie, but I didn't see you," he gave me a questioning look.

"Simon and Piggy took us to the streams to wash off. We heard the horn and got dressed, but Evie went on without me. So I wandered around in the wilderness. Alone," I firmly stated. I wasn't going to add in the drama regarding Jack and myself.

"Oh," Ralph rubbed my shoulders, "I'm sorry. That must've been scary for you, alone in the jungle and all."

I was thankful that someone cared, but I didn't need him treating me like I couldn't fend for myself. Oh well.

"Thank you," I leaned into his touch. I hadn't had someone comfort me like this in, well, years. Not even my mother or father would hug me when I was scared or would reassure me when I thought everything was going wrong. I was going to take full advantage of him showing concern for me.

Ralph stood up and looked down at me, his cheeks slightly tinged with pink.

"I'm going to get some meat for you since you didn't eat anything. I'll be right back," he shyly smiled at me. Ralph was a nice boy; a complete opposite of Jack. I observed my surroundings and everyone looked like they were having a great time. I spotted Evie and glared at her. She just left me alone. Evie saw me looking at her and quickly averted her eyes. Next to her sat Jack, and once he saw me, he just grinned evilly.

This whole aura of everyone was giving me shivers. I watched as Piggy waddled his way over from the other side of the fire and fell onto the log beside me. He shoved a piece of meaty flesh into my face.

"Here. It's pig. They were nice enough to give me some this time, so I'm givin' it to you," he stuttered a bit towards the end then looked down, embarrassed. _This time_? So that meant they didn't give him anything sometimes? I smiled at his kind actions, but I didn't want meat from his filthy hands.

His whole body was practically covered in dust and debris. While the others looked like they had somewhat tried to clean up, Piggy, on the other hand, appeared as if he took no effort in washing. And he held a rancid smell, too. Although some of the others and even I may have smelled, Piggy smelled, well, like a pig. So he was a boy named Piggy that smelled and looked like a pig. His glasses were also broken. What happened to this boy?

"No, thank you, though. Ralph is getting some meat for me now," I smiled, "but what happened to your glasses? They're all cracked." Piggy moved around uncomfortably on the log and sniffed. Oh, great. I was being _too_ observant again.

"Jack slapped an' punched me an' they fell and broke and my auntie can't take me to the optometrist for a few months an'," Piggy rushed.

"Wait, Jack _punched_ you? Why?"

"Well at the beginning Jack never liked me so even when I went off into that drat forest with Ralph he spited me so—"

"Can you get on to the main topic, please?" I asked, annoyed.

"We had a big fire goin' and Jack was supposed to keep the fire active but he ran off to play. And when me and Ralph got back, the fire was all out. I stood up to that Jack but he caught me off guard and punched me then hit me across the face! My specs flew off and look at them! They're broken now! Damn Jack!" Piggy shouted.

I looked around to see if anyone saw that outburst, and to my luck, no one seemed to care. I figured these boys would get violent too fast. I shook my head as I took in the information.

"That's horrible, Piggy," I comforted him.

"No, don't pity me so quickly, now, you. You were mean to me, also. Tellin' me to shut up and all!" Piggy's face held an extremely angry expression. Wha-?

A young boy stood up on a tall rock and yelled at us.

"Can I please get your attention! We're gonna act out our hunt for you girlies! So enjoy!" the little boy giggled maniacally and clutched the shell he was holding even closer to him. All of the boys got up and started dancing and chanting wildly. What was this? This talk about getting a pig? Spilling her blood? Even the most innocent boys looked malicious right now. The dance transformed them into savage monsters.

Some of the girls gasped when some older boys pulled out spears and started jabbing each other with them. The hollering and screaming got progressively louder and louder. A large sum of girls was produced next to me and each gave me a pleading look, silently asking me to stop them. Even the disrespectful girls sat huddled together with scared appearances. You need me now, don't you?

"Listen, I cannot do anything to stop them. I wouldn't want to disturb them, anyway," I looked at the girls, "I mean, look at them! They're savage! I don't want to be stabbed!" Evie got up from her log and trotted off in the boy's direction.

"Evie," I reached out for her wrist but she pulled it away, "you're going to get hurt."

"Don't worry, it _isn't a big deal_," she sneered. I was appalled at her reaction. Her quoting my words I said before, but in the wrong way, surprised me. So she was mad at me for saying it wasn't a big deal? I'll definitely have to talk to her later.

I looked around to see if Piggy was near so I could prove to him what I had to deal with, but I didn't spot him. Even the round boy had gone with the mob to chant and howl. Little Simon was also nowhere to be seen, so I assumed he went off, too.

I watched as Evie fearlessly walked up to Ralph and tried to get his attention. The group migrated towards her and she was forcefully shoved down. Even Ralph looked past her as she tried crawling away. By the time she got back to us, she was crying and small cuts trailed up and down her arms. I got down to her level and hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head.

"Let's get you somewhere to rest. God forbid someone would tell me where to sleep, or even go on with their promises," I huffed. My stomach was killing me and Ralph forgot about my meat completely. One of Evie's arms was draped over my shoulder, the whole of her weight leaning against me.

"Did any of the boys tell you where their shelters were? And if they made some for us?" I addressed the girls. No one seemed to care of what just happened and they just ignored me!

"Hello!" I shouted, "Can anyone just—"

A small hand grasped my arm and pulled me towards her.

"I heard you, Miss," she pulled me back into the jungle, "Some boy with his ghost told us that the littles were supposed to make some for the girls but I guess they forgot and started playing." Evie, who was slowly shuffling along, stopped in her tracks, therefore making me stop, too.

"What's this talk 'bout a ghost? There aren't any ghouls here," Evie mumbled.

"It was an older boy, Miss. And there was another boy next to him that looked exactly like him! So it must've been his ghost," the little girl nodded her head in a knowing manner. I didn't think I saw a set of twins throughout the boys, but then again, I've only ever met Ralph, Piggy, Jack, spear boy, and Simon.

"Twins. They're called twins," Evie snapped. I blinked many times. It must've been the lack of sleep and the near-death experience that made her growly.

"Oh, we're here, Miss," the girl gestured to a dimly lit area full of small sticks and leaves put together to make forts. I remembered when I used to make houses like these. My aunt and I would play in her large backyard when I was little, pretending that we were in the greatest adventure ever. Never had I imagined that I'd actually have to live in one of them.

"You said they didn't make any for the girls, so where should we sleep?" I raised an eyebrow. The girl simply shrugged her shoulders and skipped back to the feast, all while singing some old goodbye song. What a great help.

"Well, that sure did us some good. Now are we supposed to sleep without any cover?"

"No, let's just pick one to sleep under. It's the boy's fault for leaving them unattended and not making us any," I glanced at her. Evie was already dropping to the ground and edging her way under a random shelter. I gathered some larger leaves and cautiously slid them over her. I ran my hand over the newly-formed scabs, examining how she tensed whenever I touched one.

"I'll be right back, don't worry," I whispered, but she was already silently snoring.

Quickly, I weaved my way back through the trees. This time I paid some attention to where the girl led us so I could manage back without any…disturbances. When I got back, the chant was starting to fade off as some of the boys got tired and slumped over from over-exertion. The girls were no longer huddled together, but spread out and walking aimlessly toward the ocean. I plopped down on a log and cradled my hungry stomach. If I would've known I was going to be stranded on an island, I would have eaten more than just an orange for breakfast. I could feel my limbs getting weak from swimming and hiking all over the place.

"Uh," a voice boomed in my ear. I jumped from the unexpected speech into my face.

"You know, some girls ran off," it continued. I found the owner of the voice was one of the girls with an attitude. Could she just give me a break for a second?

"_Girls_, plural. That means that they're most likely together in a group, so they'll be fine. I mean, I was alone and I survived," I gave her one of my fakest smiles. If I didn't eat, you did not want to be around me.

"Some boys ran off after them, though. Shouldn't you be worried? You're the boss here," she retorted in a snotty tone. I rested my head on my knees

"So, what? They're probably getting it on or something," I said carelessly. I heard her gasp and walk off.

"My, my, she sure has a mouth, doesn't she?" someone whistled. I froze. Jack Whatever-his-last-name-was. I swiped my head around and glared at him.

"You again?" my lip curled back in disgust.

"Whoa, relax, beautiful. No need to get prissy," he simpered. I stood up and looked him straight in the eyes. Well, not exactly straight because he was a couple inches taller, but still.

"Stop calling me that," I commanded, "I hardly know you."

"We can fix that," he skimmed his hands around my waist. I pulled back and glared even harder into his eyes. He was unbelievable! Punching other people, touching me so freely; it was sick.

"Last name?" I demanded.

"What? Lilith…hmm, I'm not sure," Jack looked up.

"No, what is _your_ last name?" I cleared.

"Why, you wanna know it so you can scre—" I angrily stormed off. If he was going to be like this then I'll make no more effort to talk to him.

"Wait," he called. I kept on walking into the trees, quickly getting deeper and deeper into the jungle.

"Wait, I'm sorry," I could hear him laughing behind me as he followed, "It's Merridew, alright? My last name. Lilith, come on, stop." Where was that shelter area? I could've sworn it was around here.

"No," I puffed. Merridew, huh? Interesting.

"Yes," he grunted as he tackled me. Again. I let out a small gasp from the new weight on me. Damn him and his stupid tackling!

He wrestled me so that he was hovering over me. I kicked and thrashed under him but he pinned my wrists above my head like it was no problem and firmly sat on my torso. My stomach grumbled again for the millionth time that night. Not only was I hungry, but I was so exhausted and tried, too.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Jack Merridew," I shot. He smirked down at me. At least I thought he did. In this darkness I couldn't quite tell.

"_Language_, Lilith. I gave you my last name, so spill and give me yours," he laughed some more. I rolled my eyes. Lilith, you best not be stubborn. The sooner you can get this conversation over, the sooner you can get off these sticks and return back to Evie. Just work with him.

"Iver. Lilith Iver. May you please get off of me now?" I asked sweetly and closed my eyes.

The next thing I knew, something soft and moist was placed on my lips. Wait, was he _kissing_ me? God, this boy moved fast. Luckily, he wasn't my first kiss; that happened years ago in fifth grade when some boy was put on a dare quest. My eyes shot open and I forcefully pushed him off of me.

"We just met and you're already kissing me? What's next, Jack!" I threw my hands up into the air. I ran away from him for the second time that day, but he was able to catch up with me this time.

"Beautiful, come on," he grabbed my forearm but I roughly yanked it away. I was seething. How many times has he called me that now? He's so immature for being sixteen!

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled but I was soon cut short when my ankle was pulled down. I landed with a harsh thud on my backside and hands. I was about to tell Jack to help me up because he was just standing there, but a searing pain shot up my arm. I held my hand up to my eyes, trying to see what was wrong in the dim moonlight. I noticed a long stick-like shape protruding out of my palm. I touched it with my opposite hand and my palm burned.

* * *

**A/N 2:** So I ended this on a really stupid not-even-a-cliffhanger note, but I have more adventures awaiting in the next chapter.

*Thankful time {initiates a seductive face}*

**AmethystWren:** Wow. Good job coming up with that ship name haha :D Jalith. I'll call it that now! OMG so Simon hardly talked and you PRAISED ME FOR THAT. Thank you so much! You make my day so much better. You truly deserve to be given an extra large portion of whatever your favorite food is.

**AmericanFirestorm:** I loved LoTF sooooo much, too. The themes and concepts are pretty cool. Golding truly made a masterpiece. At first I was really skeptical about it. I thought it was going to be some twisted book about how Piggy gets his revenge on everybody but it turned out waaaaaaay different than that. Thank you for your review!


	5. Through the Trees

**A/N:** Hi! Sorry for the slow update. I will be uploading chapters slower now because of online classes and stupid summer projects.

* * *

"Ah, something is in my hand," I slowly started to panic. I had previously dealt with plucking splinters out of several other girls' skin, but never before had to pull a thick piece of whatever was in my hand out of my own body! I tensed but that just seemed to make the pain intensify more. Jack gently took my arm in his hands and held my palm up to the moon. His eyes widened in shock.

"Damn, Lilith, looks like you've been stabbed by some wood," Jack's eyebrows furrowed.

I reeled back into my brain to see if I remembered any of the first-aid lessons the academy gave us, but everything came up short. My hand was burning and the muscles in my lower arm were tight and started to spasm.

"Jack," I looked at him, "please help me get this out." He saw the panic and worry etched across my face and led me deeper into the trees.

"Come on, I'll take you to where I sleep," he placed his hand across the small of my back and slowly pushed me towards some light. I was met by some of the younger boys' faces and they immediately stopped whatever they were doing to stare at us. I looked around but didn't see Evie or even Ralph or Piggy. This must be where Jack and his hunters resided.

"I see you've brought a fine piece of flesh back, Jack. Good job," the dark haired kid snickered and eyed me.

"Oh, shut up, Roger. Look at her hand. I'm trying to help her," Jack rolled his eyes. A pair of twins came up to me and their eyes widened at the small pool of blood next to my foot.

"Lord, you're gonna bleed out to death," one shook their head frantically.

"Oh, yes you are, your blood's all over this place now, isn't it?" the other one finished. As he said that, Roger stared at the dark red puddle and licked his lips. Well, I know I won't be staying in this part of the island for long.

"Who told you to come here, Samneric. Go back to Ralph, okay?" Jack snipped at them.

"Yes, Jack," they hung their heads in defeat.

So these two were the "ghosts" the little girl admitted seeing? It appeared as if they weren't hunters since Jack told them to leave. They didn't look like bad boys, though; they seemed innocent, yet easy to manipulate.

"Come on, Lilith, let's clean you up," Jack pulled me over to a more secluded area with a dimly lit torch standing nearby. This must be where Jack stayed. He gestured for me to sit on a rock and walked away to retrieve some items. The pain was starting to numb my whole entire arm. I hoped my whole hand wouldn't rot like this. Minutes later Jack stumbled in carrying a small white box. He opened it to reveal some first aid materials.

"Where'd you get that?" I wanted to make sure he didn't just find that randomly buried under piles of poop or something.

"When our plane crashed there were odds and ends that also flew out. I made sure to grab necessary items to survive," he said as he rummaged through the kit. For being immature he sure was a ready thinker. When he turned around, he was holding a roll of bandages, medical tape, a cloth, and…rubbing alcohol. If alcohol was the only thing they had, fine, but I would've preferred it if he whipped out some peroxide or some soothing cream.

"Give me your hand," he held his arm out. I tentatively held out my involuntarily-shaking hand.

He carefully grasped the stick and pulled it out slowly. My hand wanted to twitch but I willed myself not to in sake of not making it any harder on the extraction of the object. Due to the numbness that was slowly fading, I didn't really feel the pain as he pulled the wood out. Once it was out, though, I let out an audible sigh and hunched over.

"What?" Jack shot me a skeptical look.

"I thought you were going to rip it out of my hand, so I was preparing for the worst," I joked.

"If I were you, I'd still be preparing for the worst," he smiled as he doused the cloth with alcohol. This shouldn't be all that bad. I mean, I've had alcohol poured over many of my cuts and scratches, and those were small stings. This was most-likely not going to hurt too much more.

"You ready?"

"Of course, I'm not a wuss," I straightened my back.

Jack lightly dabbed the wet cloth onto the area and suddenly my hand felt like it was on fire. I didn't realize that it would hurt this much. He continued to press down harder and rub it all over the fresh wound. It felt like acid was being poured into my hand and I was strapped to a table and could do anything about it. I felt that strange feeling in my nose and tears started to form in my eyes. No, no, Lilith. Don't you dare cry in front of him! Ms. DeLaney didn't teach you to cry for minor areas of accident! But no matter how many times I told myself not to, tears silently flowed down my face. I must've looked like an idiot to Jack.

Before I could see it, Jack hugged me tightly and rubbed small circles into my back. Why was he being so caring all of a sudden? We remained like that together for a few seconds before I realized what I was doing and with whom I was doing it with. I quickly pushed him away, my whole face coloring red. I looked at my hand to see that it had already been bandaged and was throbbing through the tape.

"Thank you very much," I looked away from him.

"No problem," I could hear the cockiness in his tone, "So you got a little emotional for me, eh?"

There it was. He was back to being his normal, ass-holey self.

"It felt like my hand was being sliced open once again, so yes, I did cry. Sorry if that inconvenienced you," I jabbed back and wiped my cheeks dry.

Reality came back to mind as I replayed what had happened in the last 30 minutes. Crap. I had forgotten that I told Evie that I'd be 'right back'. I quietly hoped that she was still asleep, but I couldn't be too sure because most of the boys probably headed back to camp…and they're most likely wondering why some girl is sleeping there! I had to go back. Now.

"We sure do need to work on that attitude," Jack pursed his lips. I shoved past him and grabbed the torch that sat by a large boulder.

"Do you mind if I take this? I promise that I'll bring it back, and fully lit, too." What are you _doing_, Lilith, making promises with him? Jack rested his hand on my shoulder.

"You're leaving so soon? We haven't even gotten to know each other," he smirked. Ugh. Now I know why I went to an all-girls school.

"Please, we're all tired and I told Evie that I'd be back soon, so I really have to go. Thanks for bandaging up my hand, though, you really saved me," I appreciatively gestured to my covered wound. Jack's eyes narrowed and he roughly yanked the torch out of my hand.

"I helped you; you owe me. You're going to stay with me tonight," Jack smiled and nodded, almost as if he was praising himself for saying that.

Why. Why, out of everyone, did it have to be this rude, impolite, and childish boy? No, it couldn't even have been sweet Ralph, although I don't think of him so highly anymore because of his previous forgetfulness. I've been on this island for one day! One day and someone has already kissed me; one day and someone has already jabbed me with a spear and tackled me to the ground.

"Fine," I crossed my arms over my chest. I decided that once he's fallen asleep, I'll sneak back to the 'good' side. If God's luck is with me, then the fire should still be flickering and I'll be able to somewhat see where I'm going.

Jack yawned and pulled up a pile of leaves, bark, and numerous different clothing garments. Carefully, he laid on one of side of the jumble and looked at me.

"Here," he patted the space next to him, "It's not much, but it's sure a hell of a lot better than Ralph's hard ground. See, Lilith, if you were over there, you wouldn't have such amenities like you do here."

I steadily got down and lay as far away from Jack as I could. This won't be the most comfortable thing I've slept on, but with the added clothing underneath, it gave the ground a bit of a cushion. Jack extended his arms to grab my body, but I quickly shot my arms straight out in front of me.

"What are you planning on, Merridew?"

"I'm just cold, so I thought you could warm me up," Jack looked at me with big eyes. I snorted.

"As if. If you're that cold, I'd suggest putting on more clothes than that pathetic square of a covering. By the way, what did happen to your clothes? The others seem to have most of theirs still intact," I turned away from him to lie on my side.

Jack scooted closer and his body was flush against mine. I stiffened. Just this moment, then you can escape.

"I, unlike some, actually want to take advantage of this freedom. We have no one to boss us around and tell us what's right and what's wrong, and to do this and to do that," Jack loudly stated in the quietness of the place.

I shivered at the closeness and hot breath on my neck. I didn't even care about his stupid explanation anymore. I just wanted to get out.

"Good night," I said abruptly and shut my eyes. Jack threw his arm around my waist and snuggled in closer.

"Mmh, good night, beautiful," I heard Jack yawn and exhale.

Well, mother, you got what you wanted, didn't you? Our plane crashed and I ended up on an island already inhabited by some boys. Now I can't see my other friends back home and can't even go to that reunion party next week, can I? I was lucky enough that Evie made friends with me, though.

My thoughts were interrupted by high pitched screams. The screams seemed terrified and deathly afraid; what was going on? I quickly peeked over my shoulder to see that Jack was already asleep; at least I hoped that he was. I carefully took his arm off of me and got up, shuffling backwards just in case he was to see me. The screams came again and I dashed off in search of the noise.

The leaves and thorns of the tress scratched at my fair skin and tore at my faded white blouse. My skirt had multiple stains, some from the remnants of the pig juices and others from the mud that stuck to me. Dust, grime, and oil were slowly starting to build up in my tangled tresses and it smelled horrible. The stream didn't do much good except wash away the dirt on my arms and legs. I also could feel that my socks were still damp, making walking uncomfortable and sloshy. I did my best to work my way through the palms and vines that hung down, but the direction of the calls were getting further and further away from the light of the fire.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. My head hit the earth with a small thump and my hands immediately went to my scalp to see if there were any traces of blood. Thankfully, there was none, but I could predict that a bump would be there soon.

"Hey, blood girl," a voice whispered. I slowly looked around to see a dark figure in front of me.

"Who are you?" I whispered back, trying to feel my way to a nearby trunk or root. And who the hell would call me _Blood Girl_?

"I'm Sam, not Eric. People always get us confused. Listen, there's some girls in trouble," he spoke.

"Trouble? Those screams, you heard them, too, right?" I was now alert, all tiredness being forgotten.

"Yeah, come on," he pulled me to my feet and walked me to the area of the screams.

By now my eyes had already adjusted to the darkness, but I couldn't see everything one hundred percent. Sam pulled back some leaves and I saw the most horrible thing I could imagine.

* * *

**A/N 2:** This story, man, I don't know where it's going. _Hint: it's going off-track!_ :0 This is going all over the place. Sorry I don't describe everyone and everything fully. I'm more of a dialogue gal, and descriptions are sucky when they come from me.

*Thankful time*

**AmericanFirestorm:** Thank you so much for your generous reviews. They make my days 100% better! You should definitely post your fanfictions! I will read them and get all jealous :)

**Rockinajlee:** Thank you! I'm sorry for the late updates :'(

**Dunno:** omg really? I just picked Lilith out of a random name generator in my head haha. I love Lilith - it sounds so elegant and beautiful. And my story, not vague?! THANKS FOR SAYING THAT WOW I'M SO HAPPY

**Guest:** Thanks! It's been awhile so I didn't remember how long they were on it LOL. (If it's okay, I'm going to pretend their hair isn't all grown out like that haha)

**Guest:** thanks for pointing that out. i do know that golding described jack's eyes as being blue. soon, lilith will later realize that they are not, in fact, grey, but blue. you know, even on first impressions...blue may seem grey looking.


	6. Longing

I rubbed my eyes and groggily looked around. A few younger girls were sprawled about around me, all still sleeping. I smiled in relief. At least they were still here. As I stood up, a wave of nausea hit me, so I collapsed back to the ground. My eyes slowly closed and I tried my best to remember what had happened.

Sam pulled back the leaves and I stifled a gasp. A few torches were dimly illuminating the scene before me. There were about five young girls scattered around a large fire pit, all bloody and scratched up. What the hell happened to them?

I placed my hand over my mouth and nose to stop the wretched smell from getting any closer to my face. I carefully bent down to one of the girls and let out a small shriek. Her small face had been completely torn and scratched out, the fresh blood spilling from the whole of her. Her torso didn't move an inch. I moved on to the second girl and prepared myself again. She was no better: not only her face, but also her arms were covered in bloody marks. I turned to Sam.

"What happened? What did this?" Were they clawed by a bear? Could a bear even survive here?

Sam shuffled in his stance and choked out his words. He was crying. "Lilith, someone did this. _Someone dangerous._"

I walked over to him and embraced him, rubbing small circles onto his bare back. "It's okay, Sam. Just tell me who did this."

Sam sobbed even harder and mumbled out a word. I pulled back and brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Who?" I rubbed my hands over his thin arms.

Sam sniffed and wiped his nose. "Roger. He did all of this, Lilith. I heard him taunting the girls a while ago. I'm sorry I didn't do anything. It's just – I was too scared to do anything." My eyes widened.

Roger.

_He_ did all of these terrible things to innocent little girls? I glared into a tree and curled my hands into fists. I grabbed Sam and made him sit down by a body that still had some life in it.

"Sit here and take care of them. I'll be right back." I hit the entrance of the forest and looked back at the scene. "Thank you for telling me, Sam." With that, I hurried into the trees and went into a sprint. I had to find Roger and make him pay for hurting them.

I ran until I collapsed onto hard earth. I tried to get up, but my legs were too weak. I needed food _now_. My head felt heavy and my forehead was covered in sweat. A nearby trunk gave me support as I struggled to stand.

"So this is where you ran off to."

I froze as I recognized the voice. I could've sworn he was sleeping. My breathing speed up and I hunched over.

"Jack," I began, "Roger did something terrible. Where is he?"

My body was swept up as Jack carried me bridal style. I was too wobbly to protest with my actions.

"I'm going to punish you for leaving me, Beautiful," he smirked and placed a sudden kiss on my forehead.

I raised my shaking arms and pathetically hit him in the chest. _Damn, I couldn't do anything._ "Put me down, you ass."

"I thought you didn't like name calling, Beautiful." Jack started walking over the fallen debris and probably back to his camp area. The area where Roger was at. _Perfect._

If I could just get onto Jack's good side…then somehow I'll try to manipulate Roger and make him suffer for what he did.

"Please put me down, Jack." I made voice crack at the end as forced tears began forming in my eyes. Jack gently placed me on the ground and grabbed my hand, oblivious to my act.

"I'm going to tie you to me, like a leash. You'll learn from that, won't you?" Jack continued to walk forward, but I tripped over a branch and face planted into some greens. Moss and wetness covered my face and body, making me feel disgusting and dirty.

Jack pulled me up and latched onto my arm once again. "Keep up, Lilith, or else I'm gonna leave you behind."

I willed myself to produce more tears. _Come on, come on. You were in drama for three years – you can do this!_ I soon felt trails of tears slowly making their way to my chin. I stopped walking. Jack turned around and his eyes widened and he started to panic. He lightly brushed some dirt off of my cheeks and looked around.

"W-what's wrong? Are you okay?" He quickly looked me over and walked behind me, most likely checking to make sure I wasn't injured.

"It's just - I left because I heard some screams and," I faked a hiccup, "I saw these girls but they were all mangled. Jack, I think Roger did something inimical to them."

In the dark I could faintly make out his eyebrows scrunching up in question. "Are you sure? Roger did something _inimical_ to your friends?"

I nodded my head and pulled his arm forwards. "Come on, we need to confront Roger."

Jack simply laughed and stood in his place. He shook his head and abruptly picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "You can't think I'm that stupid, Lilith. I know a lot about girls, and when they switch emotions that quickly, it's awfully suspicious."

I gasped when he slowly ran his hand up along the back of my thighs.

"Stop!" I squirmed on his shoulder and pounded my fists on his back. I was throwing the hardest punches I could muster, but his bare skin didn't move an inch. "Doesn't this hurt you!?"

"First off, nobody uses the word inimical in a conversation. Secondly, when you left, there were no screaming girls. I'm very hurt that you thought you could outsmart someone older than you, Lilith." He continued to move his hand under my blackened skirt.

I pounded my hands even harder into his back and he laughed some more.

"You know, my back is slowly starting to get numb and I bet there's going to be some bruising later. But I guess I can prove to the guys how dominant you—"

"Shut up!"

Jack snickered some more and patted my backside lightly. I was definitely going to get him back for doing that.

He continued to carry me back to his camping area. Once he spotted the main fire, Jack set me down and took a firm hold of my wrist. I scanned the group of boys to find Roger showing off one of his sharpened spears. The blood under my skin boiled as I saw him smile and show off. I firmly kicked Jack's legs and he let go of my wrist to tend to his bottom half.

When I was free, I ran over to Roger and hit him countless times in the face. While I jumped him, his spear rolled off to the side. I couldn't control the damage I was doing to his face; my rage was fully possessing me. The other boys tried pulling me off of him, but I hit and punched them in return.

"You're a revolting monster!" I screamed at him, not caring if I spit on his face. He sneered up at me and kneed me in the stomach. Roger steadily got up and kicked me a few times. I was crying for real and scratched at his feet. The others pulled me up by the hair and pointed their spears towards me. As one was about to jab theirs at me, Roger commanded them to stop.

"Don't kill her here; let's take her over _there_. She can suffer at the same place the others did," Roger jeered at me. He turned around to address Jack.

"You wanna do it this time?" _This time? Don't tell me – Jack has hurt some other girls here before?_

Jack nodded his head and grabbed me from the others. "I'll take care of her. Lilith, apologize to him."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Why should I? He murdered people!"

Jack's face progressively got redder and redder.

"Apologize! Now!" He barked. I jumped in fear and said a quick 'sorry' to Roger. Jack yanked me off into the forest and led me back to where I told Sam to wait. When I saw the bodies again, I couldn't stop a gag from coming up. Sam saw us and he carefully made his way to me.

"Did you get him?" Sam's worried eyes cast a glance back at the girls.

Jack interrupted my reply by telling Sam to scram or else he was going to end up like the rest of them. I mentally pleaded for Sam to stay and try to help me, but he fled. Jack laughed madly and pushed me onto the ground.

"I'm sorry, Beautiful. I had to act that way or else Roger was gonna kill you like he did these girls." He leaned down to lick and suck on my neck. I shivered and tried pushing him off me.

"No, Jack. I can't." I looked to my right to see a corpse staring back at me. "Get off! How can you be like this!"

He looked at me in question and forcefully kissed me. I opened my mouth to scream, but he shoved his tongue into my mouth. I got all my strength and pushed him off as hard as I could. He rolled to the side and glared at me.

"We didn't get to do anything at my place, so why not do it here?"

I scoffed and stood up. "Roger made it sound like you killed some other girls. Is that true?"

Jack sat up and dug his heels into the dirt. "Maybe. Listen, that's not the point-"

So he _has_ killed other people! I couldn't bear to be in the same place with a murderer! I had to quickly tend to the wounded girls and warn the others about these crazy boys.

"You're disgusting!" I yelled and attempted to walk to a body, but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. Jack crawled over me and flicked me in the forehead.

"You love me, just admit it." He smirked once again and I rolled me eyes.

"I could never fall in love with a murderer who takes advantage of young women." I tried shoving him off but he gripped my wrists in an iron-like hold.

"Oh, I'll make you fall for me. Then we can both be the rulers of this island." He sniggered and softly patted at my cheek. "Hmm…your punishment is staying here alone, because I know how you love being around little dead girls."

Jack smugly looked at me and I could've sworn his eyes glinted with a hidden evilness. He got up and skipped away, all while calling out wishes for me to have fun.

Wait…Jack _skipped_? Wasn't he supposed to kill me, just as Roger asked him to? And what was with those sloppy kisses and hands roaming where they shouldn't have? What was going on? And why was I sad that Jack left?

I sluggishly got up to save a girl, but my head hung down heavy and my arms swung every-which way. My balance was off and there was a loud pounding going on in my head. I tripped over my own feet and looked into dark blue eyes as I passed out.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I'm really sorry if anyone is losing interest to this story due to the lack of constant updates or just because of the general plot and theme going on. I've been busy with my own summer projects and just other things I have to attend to before writing this story (I wrote this in a little over two hours and it happens to be the second shortest chapter). This story really is going all over the place, but by the end it should be much better and organized! And yes, I realize this is moving quickly and I'm not giving the best descriptions, but writing is harder than I thought it would be.

Also sorry for mistakes and all that stuff that distracts you from enjoying the content.

Please leave questions, comments, and reviews! They help me out very much!

Thankful time~

**Dunno:** Thank you very much for your review! It taught me some good stuff to know and I'm grateful for that! The information you gave me was like me riding a horse then getting shot off of it - it made me feel all dumb haha :0 Spotting all those mistakes must have been very annoying for you while reading :( I'm sorry for that. Being a grammar Nazi is awesome LOL I need more people like you!

**Guest:** So I'm going to guess that this guest is different from the other guest reviews because it has a different attitude about it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I realize that it's been a month since I've last updated…eep SORRY, EVERYONE!

**Guest:** I'm going to address the 5 guest reviews as one. If they were, in fact, written by different people, then sorry. Thanks so much for reviewing! They were short, sweet, and encouraging to me! THANK YOU!


End file.
